The work in this project has been devoted to improving the microelectrodes used to study synaptic physiology and pharmacology at the single cell level. To date, instruments have been developed which permit measurements either intracellularly or extracellularly during the application of chemical substances intracellularly or extracellularly as a matter of routine.